RECURRENCE
by Atrox-Forensis
Summary: Jaune saw his life flashed before his eyes before succumbing to death when he is killed in battle during the Grimm outbreak in the city. But is this the end? Prologue is basically the summary


**Forgive me for this poor, first prologue quality! I wanted to get this out of my head before I write Red Tulips and Daisies CH6.**

**This has been itching me for quite some time so enjoy this prologue!**

* * *

><p><strong>RECURRENCE<strong>

**Prologue**

**TURN 0**

Jaune woke up violently. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep. He clutched his stomach as he felt the it churn. He had also forgotten that he as in an airship. Which explains his stomach rumbling.

He looked around to see that he was in an airship heading to Beacon Academy.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day every!"

He noticed two girls not to far away from him.

One red.

One yellow.

He couldn't make out what happened afterwards as he tuned everything out to keep himself from throwing up.

Vomiting was the first thing Jaune did when he entered the lands to which Beacon Academy stood upon.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Jaune, managed to snag a friend along.<p>

Ruby.

Tiny girl with a very buxom older sister, Yang

Then there was the beautiful girl, Weiss, to which Jaune was hypnotized by. For almost the entire day, he had forgotten that he was in one of the most prestigious school in the continent.

Aside from Weiss's annoyance and the sleepless first night, Jaune felt content that he was in Beacon.

But at the back of his mind, how he got there still haunts him.

* * *

><p>Morning came and he had more chances on hitting on Weiss. Initiation was starting and he wanted to be the first guy to pair with ended with him meeting a famous warrior named Pyrrha, rejected again by Weiss, and getting speared to a wall.<p>

Initiation did not make this any better.

Jaune was so frightened.

'Our own landing strategy?!'

He knew it, he was going to die if he couldn't figure out how to land. All that hope that he would become a hero was going to shatter like glass hitting the floor. In this case, his bones breaking when he hits the ground.

Fortunately, something snagged him along the way, pinning him to a tree.

"Thank you!" Jaune yelled relief of his life being saved. He could hear a faint 'I'm sorry!' from a far. Looking at the spear that hung him above the ground, could have sworn, he knew who that spear belonged to.

When Weiss came along, he felt so happy, right up until the point where she turned around and left with what sounded like Ruby from afar.

Not long afterwards, Pyrrha appeared from the bushes asking him if he had an open spot on his 'team.' Jaune took it as an offense, but decided that it was okay. At least he was partnered up with a girl.

* * *

><p>Finding the relic was difficult and tiring.<p>

Not long before, Pyrrha had unlocked his aura, an energy that all living things generate. She mentioned that he had a lot of aura, but wished he was able to use it.

Now they were in front of a cave.

Not reading the graffiti on the walls was Jaune's first mistake. Now he was holding on for his dear life on a Deathstalker's stinger. He yelled for help, yelled for Pyrrha to come and rescue him. Suddenly, he felt a great tug. He found himself about to be flung by the Deathstalker. He tried to grab hold on the stinger, but ended up getting his right forearm pricked by it as he was thrown into the sky.

Ironically all the events that followed led them all to where the relic were.

And such a great battle ensued.

After the battle, Ruby and the three girls, Weiss, Yang, and the girl he saw on his first day with the bow, Blake, were all paired as a team.

Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose herself.

He was paired with Pyrrha, and two other people, named Nora and Ren.

Making Team JNPR, lead by Jaune himself. Much to his surprise, this year had more in store for him.

* * *

><p>His days in Beacon had been great and dismal.<p>

Being rejected by Weiss.

Being bullied by Cardin.

It only got worse, when Cardin overheard his secret when he told it to Pyrrha. He was roped by Cardin for several weeks until the conversation with Ruby finally gave Jaune the courage he needed to stand up for himself when Cardin was about to cross the line with the Rapier Wasps.

And when an larger Ursa came to out of nowhere, Jaune made his first kill saving the life of the boy who bullied him.

A weekend followed after several weeks. A weekend where Team RWBY was no where to be found.

Jaune wondered where they all went.

When they returned, He and his team were introduced to a boy from another Academy, named Sun. Jaune thought he was pretty cool. He felt kind of jealous at how he was more muscular than he was.

Jaune felt that there were more things happening in this Acadamy and this world. Jaune wanted to be part of it. He believed that being a hero should be just in a academy, studying.

* * *

><p>The food fight...<p>

Team RWBY disappearing off again...

News of explosions and destruction at a highway...

The dance...

the field trip...

The chaos...

His team had gotten to the city not to long ago. He watched as his team wreck havoc of all the Grimm in the vicinity.

He was left with an Ursa that was no bigger than his first kill. With all the training he had with Pyrrha, he should be strong enough.

But as the universe has it, Jaune's life headed to a detour.

Everything Jaune had experience flashed before his eyes. All of the sorrow and joy he had experience in his life from the moment he threw up to now. It all zoomed passed his head.

He lied on the floor looking up at the red afternoon sky.

He felt weak and cold.

He felt like he was dying.

He saw Pyrrha rush to his side, along with Ruby and the rest of the gang. They had such sadness in their face. All of them moving their mouths, but their voices didn't reach Jaune's ears.

He felt his eyes grow heavier and finally closing.

The darkness was taking over.

Jaune Arc is dead.

...

...

...

...

Suddenly Jaune felt an excruciating pain on his forearm. It woke him up from a sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at the floor. He turned his head around, scanning the place he was in.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day every!"

"..." Jaune paused. He recognized that voice. His eyes homed in on a certain girl wearing a red cloak being embraced by a blonde girl. "What the hell?"

Jaune felt another sharp pain on his arm. Confused as to what was giving so much pain, he slid his glove off and sleeve.

Right on his right forearm, he tried to make it out.

Whatever it looked like, the only thing Jaune could think of was a number.

"1"

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>If you've reached this point of the chapter, thank you for putting the time to read this!<strong>

**Most of you might understand where I'm going with this, if not it's fine._  
><em>**

**I had a choice between expanding this prologue, but that would mean I would have rewrite Vol1 and Vol2 in Jaune's perspective. Challenging, but I feel like it is redundant since we all know what happened by watching the series, except for a specific part ehehehe. So I shortened it to this measly crap.**

**I hope you guys stay tuned for Chapter 1 someday after I finish Red Tulips and Daisies CH6!**

**-Atrox Forensis**


End file.
